carebearsfamilyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Champ or A Chump
Plot: Can Champ Bear help a kid in the basketball game or will Beastly make a fool out of him Full Episode: It all started at the Westwood Junior High School inside the Gymnasium, a lot of kids are practicing basketball for participating the all star basketball team tryouts so they can qualified. The Coach is very proud of the kids until Bruce is trying his best until one of the kids took the ball from Bruce's hands. The kid made a score. Bruce is felling less confident. The coach whistles and said, "Okay, kids, that's all for today. Listen, I wanna congratulating you all for making this effort. You are champs unlike some. ALL RIGHT! HIT THE SHOWERS! (whistles) Bruce, can I talk to you a minute?" "Yes, Coach," said Bruce. Later inside the Coach's Office. "Listen, kid, I'm sorry for that but you're not doing anything right," said Coach. "Please, Coach, I try everything I could to be in the team. I wanna play. Basketball is my life," said Bruce. "Sorry, kid, the tryouts will be done tomorrow until you shape in. I'm very sorry. Take care, kid," said Coach. Bruce leaves the GYM and feeling upset also crying his eyes out when someone up in Care-A-Lot is looking at Bruce with the staroscope on the cloudy ground by the ledge. It's Champ Bear and he understands how Bruce felt. "Poor Bruce. He's very upset and losing self-confidence. I better do something quick before he'll won't believing himself anymore. CHAMP BEAR'S COMING, BRUCE!," said Champ Bear. Champ Bear using his staring power to formed a cloud car and sits down quickly. He starts the car and down he goes to help Bruce out until someone's inside the clouds watching Champ Bear to help a kid. None other than Beastly, No Heart's Apprentice and he's gonna stomp Champ Bear's care. "YUK! YUK! YUK! Look out, Champ Bear, here comes Beastly to stop you. No Heart will be proud of me," said Beastly while he's getting closer to his gyrocycle until he tripped and fell into the clouds. He climbs up and sits down this time and start peddling faster. In no time, Champ Bear lands first safely when Beastly lands on the bush. He crash landed inside. "YOW! Next time I better land softly than bushy. OW! OW! OW!," said Beastly. "Well, Bruce is not far from his home so I better hop to it," said Champ Bear. Champ Bear is front of Bruce and he gasp a little, "(gasp) who are you?," Bruce asks and Champ Bear answered, "I'm Champ Bear, part of the Care Bears. I understand how you feel about what happened at School today." "Forget it, whomever you are. I don't want to be part of this," said Bruce. "Bruce, you want to be a basketball player, but, you're losing your self-confidence," said Champ Bear. "You almost sound like my Coach only you're a bear," said Bruce. "I can help you to gain your self-confidence by training you. So that way you'll be part of the team. What do you say? Hmm?," Champ Bear asks. "Hmm. Okay. Only one condition," said Bruce. "What is it?," Champ asks. "Can you stay at the Gym watching me during the tryouts?," Bruce asks. "Sure. No problem," said Champ Bear. "That's what he thinks," said Beastly while laughing evilly. Later in the afternoon, Champ Bear helps training Bruce to play basketball for gaining self-confidence to maintain the ball to the basket while Beastly was about to sabotage Bruce's plays with a banana peel and Bruce got slipped until Champ Bear's using his staring to formed a safety net to help Bruce lands there without any injury as the peel lands closer to Beastly. "NUTS!" Beastly walks closer to his trap and slipping on the ground. Bruce dribbles and throw the ball but it misses the net. He sighs of failure until Champ Bear starts dribbling the ball and slams dunk very good. Bruce smiles and nodded. He try it again and he made it. Next, Beastly using a pin and popped the basketball. "They'll play a different game for this ball. Flatball. YUK! YUK! YUK! YUK! I always cracking myself," said Beastly. Bruce picked up the ball and feeling sad until Champ Bear smiles and start using staring power to fix the ball like brand new and continuing the training and Bruce making great slam dunks on the rim. Then, the training is finished and he got his self-confidence inside his own heart. "Thank you so much, Champ. I can't wait for my tryout tomorrow," said Bruce. "You're welcome, Bruce. I'll meet you at the gym tomorrow and see how you done. Until then...(forming a cloud car) GOOD-BYE FOR NOW!," said Champ Bear as he flew back to Care-A-Lot. The next day at the Gym, Champ Bear is closer to the bleachers and waving at Bruce. Bruce came and smiles. "YOU CAME!," said Bruce. "Yep. Are you ready to be part of the team?," Champ asks. "YEAH!," said Bruce. "GO OUT THERE AND TRY!," said Champ. "YES, SIR!," said Bruce as he joining with the team. The game started as two teams start dribbling the basketball and one of them took the ball and the other one got it and passing to Bruce and throw the ball into the net. They scored a point and the crowd cheering loudly and so is Champ Bear, too. "WAY TO GO, BRUCE! KEEP GOING! YOU CAN DO IT! Huh?," said Champ as he saw Beastly trying to sabotage Bruce in failure to be part of the team. "Oh, no, it's Beastly. So he's the one for almost hurting Bruce. I better do something before he gets hurt," said Champ. Minute by minute, second by second as two teams keep on dribbling the basketball making fowls and scoring points and then, the 1st quarter is done. Bruce's team got 45 points and the other team have 56 points. They're still in the lead, but, Bruce's team won't give up so easily. As the 2 quarters been done already as Bruce's team got 79 points and the other have 85. This competition is getting crucial until Bruce got a idea. "Listen, guys, I got a idea to win the game. You two distracting them while I'll get the ball from him. Then, I'll pass to you. Okay?," Bruce asks. "SURE! COOL! LET'S DO IT! YEAH!," they said and high fived together. "Those rotten kiddies will get themselves slipping. Very slick, don't you think?," said Beastly as Champ Bear came and said, "BEASTLY! I should've known you behind this. What are you doing?" "Give them a slip and you can't stop me," said Beastly. "That's what you think. Care Bear Stare," said Champ as Beastly giving him a slip and fell while Beastly make a clean getaway until he slipped on the floor and getting in the middle of the tryout game. He bumped few players and one of them got tripped on Beastly. The referee came and saw everything from Beastly. "YOU! YOU ARE MAKING A MESS! I'll deal with you later until this tryout game's over," said the referee and throw Beastly into a trash can with the oil can and the game resumes on the 4th quarter. The game was almost over as the clock counting down to 30 seconds and passes, too. Two of his players distracting the 4 of the other team and Bruce took the ball from the other team's player. Champ Bear saw the clock to 10 seconds and shouting, "HURRY, BRUCE! TIME'S ALMOST UP! COME ON!" Bruce saw Champ and keep on dribbling and giving to his teammate and throw the ball as it spins when the clock ran out and the buzzer starts buzzing. Everyone are getting the suspense and the ball was about to tip into the...net. The score is 89 and 85. BRUCE"S TEAM HAVE WON! "ALL RIGHT! HOORAY! YAHOO! WELL DONE!," everyone cheers and applauding louder. "YOU DID IT! GOOD WORK! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!," said Champ. "No, Champ Bear. It was teamwork can make the difference to try. Both of us can do anything to try," said Bruce. "RIGHT ON, CHAMPION!," said Champ. The game is done and Beastly is sentencing himself to community service for 2 weeks until he clean up the mess he made. He starts sweeping and moping at the same time while mumbling loudly. "That's how you clean your own act," said Champ as both of them laughing. THE END!